Little Gray Soul
by White-Lilys
Summary: What happens when a very shy little girl shows up at Tsuna's door step? Her name is Alice She claims to be related to Tsuna...She looks... lonely... Can Tsuna and his guardians take the loneliness away? Child-Oc Oc-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Little Gray Soul**

**Author: White- Lilys**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M(May contain a lot of swearing)**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, It belongs to Akira Amano, I just own my oc~**

**This is an Child-Oc-fic~**

* * *

**"Little Surprise?"**

A really tiny body probably the size of a _certain mafioso baby _or a bit bigger, Stared straight at the door in front of her. Her dull mocha coloured eyes glanced at a sheet of paper that was in her hand. Then back at the door. She shivered when she felt the cold air pass through her light black jacket and hit her pale skin. Shakily she knocked on the door 3 times waiting silently for someone to open the door. She hoped that someone would open it quickly, she felt like a popsicle in a freezer.

When no one answered she tried again only this time she knocked a bit harder.

Finally the door opened, she felt warm air flow against her face. She slowly looked up at the person who opened the door. Her dull brown eyes stared at chocolate warm eyes, she blushed a pretty shade of pink at the dazzling smile the women gave her.

"Ara? why are you out in the cold?" Nana Sawada asked kindly as she saw the little girl shivering. She was quite surprised when she saw the girl all alone outside in the cold winter weather. The small child shyly played with her short black hair. She thrusted the letter she was holding before to Nana's hand and looked at the ground shuffling her feet. Nana taken back by surprise at the sudden action. Taking the letter she smiled and patted the little girl's head affectionately.

"Why don't you come in and warm up" she said handing out her hand for the child to take. Slowly looking up she stared at Nana's hand. Hesitantly she placed her cold hand into Nana's warm one. The girl noticed Nana's startled expression when she grasped her hand, she wondered if she did anything wrong.

"Oh goodness! you freezing! let's hurry up and get inside" They both quickly head inside the household. Taking off her light black jacket and black boots she stared at Nana silently asking what can she do? "While I make you some hot chocolate, why don't you go upstairs? Some kids are playing with my son and his friends" Nana said. Nana suddenly giggled when the mysterious girl nodded stiffly and walked away like one of those toy robots.

The little girl was already up the stairs and in front of the door. She pressed an ear against the door wondering if she could hear anything. All she heard were screams and yells followed by laughter and random singing. This scared her a bit, now she just wanted to run downstairs to the pretty women and stay by her side.

When she was just about to do that, the door suddenly opened making her fall forward to the ground. Shutting her eyes closed she waited for the floor to hit her face.

But the pain didn't seem.

When she opened her eyes she saw a very tall teen holding her arm. He had kind light brown eyes and black spiky hair. The teen grinned making her blush beet red "Are you okay? you're not hurt are you?" he asked concerned. The mafioso baby told him to open the door out of blue when they were doing homework. Thanks to his fast reflexes he caught her from falling. She rapidly pulled away from him as if he burned her and shook her head quickly.

"Hah you scared the kid Baseball-Nut" a rough voice said in an amusing tone. She glanced at the second male of the group. His hair was sliver which was very odd to the child. His pale green eyes which were very pretty but scary when he glared at her. She started to tremble a bit.

"Eh?...who is she?" the third male brunette who looked a lot like the women the girl met before asked. Tsuna surprised to see a child eavesdropping behind the door, she was wearing a white turtle neck sweater and a red skirt. She had dull mocha coloured eyes and black bobcut styled hair. Her front bangs were a bit choppy but so was the rest of the her hairstyle.

Tsuna noticed that she was trembling, She was looking at his right side where Gokudera was sitting. Tsuna sweat dropped "...Gokudera-kun..." Gokudera instantly perked up "Yes tenth?". Suddenly I-pin and Lambo popped out ran around the girl, then ran out the door. The girl scared shitless when they suddenly popped up.

Unconsciously she sprinted to Tsuna and hid behind him shaking, she was clutching his sweater sleeve eyes closed.

She was only here for a few moments and already she felt uncomfortable.

Tsuna cringed shocked when she dashed towards him. Reborn who felt her presence behind the door and was watching raised a brow. Scared of both Yamamoto and Gokudera but not Tsuna? Also scared of Lambo and I-pin. Hm. Reborn hopped from his spot to where the girl was hiding.

"Ciaossu" he said patting her arm trying to gain her attention.

She opened one mocha eye and instantly she recognized him. "R-Reborn..." she stuttered softly, her voice was so quiet almost like a whisper. "EH! you know her Reborn?" Tsuna asked staring at both. "Dame-Tsuna I'm famous in the mafia Remember?" Reborn replied coolly making Tsuna sweat drop. Though Reborn did know who she is but this was his first time meeting her in person.

"M-mama...told me to give this y-you" She murmured to Reborn. She passed him a letter similar to the one she passed to Nana. The only difference was the letter given to Nana was fake information on why she was here. This letter to Reborn was the real reason she was here and Mafia buisness."Ne, What's your name kid?" Yamamoto asked smiling at her. She shyly played with her hair and looked down at the floor again.

"A-Alice..."

Gokudera raised a brow "Hm.. it's not a japanese name...More English...strange name". Alice looked a bit hurt at his comment. Reborn hummed finishing reading the letter "Alice, do you know who he is?" Reborn asked pointing at Tsuna. Alice Nodded slowly and hesitantly looked at Tsuna still holding his sweater sleeve which bothered Gokudera a bit.

She gulped a mumbled "B-Big Cousin T-Tsuna"

**X-X-X**

**A/N: sjdgswdc Oc named Alice~ yeah even though she is from Italy, her mother is English~ Nana is so kind~ I swear she'll let anyone in her house.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Little Gray Soul**

**Author: White- Lilys**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M(may contain swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR but I do own Alice-chan**

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**

"EEEH! Y-Your my cousin? I didn't even know I had one..." Tsuna screeched shocked. Alice flinched when he yelled. "A-ah sorry..." he apologized a little quieter for startling her and received a quiet 'its okay' in return.

"Ah she's cute" Yamamoto complimented smiling at Alice. She smiled timidly but still hid behind Tsuna, she was blushing. Gokudera felt really bad, he was glaring at his boss's little cousin! His boss would hate him!

_Insert Imaginary bubble theatre-Inside Gokudera's head._

_Tsuna was holding his new cousin dearly as she sobbed. "Gokudera-kun! how dare you!" Tsuna said sadly not even looking at his face. "You don't deserve to be my right hand man!" Gokudera sobbed. _

_"TEEENNTH!"_

_*pop imaginary bubble theatre*_

"H-How old are you Alice?" Gokudera asked trying to seem friendly. He did not want whatever happened in his head to happen for real! Alice blinked and held out a hand that showed her age. "..t-three...three years old" she stuttered, She was stunned when the sliverette was being so nice to her.

Unlike before when he was glaring.

She guessed he didn't like kids too much."What did the letter say Reborn?" Tsuna asked he was still flabbergasted about finding out he had a small cousin. "Alice will be staying with us for a while" Reborn answered re-reading the letter again. "It says that her parents won't be able to come home for a long time". "And they don't want to leave her alone in Italy while they go on a mission in a different country".

"Doesn't she have any siblings?" Gokudera asked curiously.

"Only Child"

"Any other family members?, Uncle? Aunt?" Yamamoto asked looking at Alice. His smile was slowly forming into a frown at the information.

"Nope, only Dame-Tsuna's family" Reborn replied. "Her parents sometimes come home but are usually busy with mafia business". "Also her baby-sitter won't be able to give her the protection needed". _She must be very lonel__y..._Was a thought that ran through their heads. An only child with no siblings stuck with a baby-sitter with no other children around all day...and parents never really home...How sad.

And it was almost Christmas.

The three teens frowned and silently glanced at Alice, who was playing with Leon Reborn's green Lizard. "Its a chameleon Dame-Tsuna, there's a difference" Reborn pointed out. Tsuna sighed exasperated "Stop reading my mind!". Reborn shrugged it wasn't his fault that he was easy to read.

"Wait...then how did she get here?" Gokudera asked, pondering a bit. She was from Italy, but it seemed she came to japan alone...

"I-I snuck into a plane..." Alice's voice brought Gokudera out of his deep thinking. Tsuna gasped "You snuck into a plane? How did you do that?" To think that a little girl of 3 years old actually did that. "I-I pretended to be someone's kid and when the plane p-people wasn't looking I-I ran in" she replied nervously. "No one found out " Reborn said sipping his cup of Espresso. He was a bit impressed. She's better than the stupid cow kid.

She nodded "S-sorry..." she apologized out of blue. Tsuna blinked "Hm? for what?" he asked his new founded cousin. "for making t-trouble..." she tightened her grip on his sweater. She started to remember what the mafioso's that are with Vongola said when she asked where he was.

_"Tsk, Vongola decimo has no time for a brat "_

_"Decimo is a busy man he doesn't need to be distracted by a brat like you"_

_"He's not a baby-sitter"_

And a lot more, only a nice baby (arcobaleno) told her where he was. She had blue hair and a pretty shade of purple-red eyes.(I have no idea what colour eyes she has) She also had a burn mark on her cheek. Tsuna was confused but smiled "Your not troubling me Alice..." Tsuna said patting her head awkwardly. Alice stared at Tsuna admiringly._  
_

"A-Anyway these are my friends" Tsuna said pointing to his storm and rain guardian. "Hey, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" Yamamoto said handing out his hand to Alice. She just looked at his hand before shaking it. She giggled when he was shaking her hand very fast just to make her smile. Alice felt a happy aura coming from Yamamoto. She could tell that he was a very friendly person by the way he smiled and his kind eyes. He was kind a funny too.

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto his eye twitching. He was totally not gonna let the baseball-nut beat him. Alice looked at Gokudera seeing his unhappy expression directed to Yamamoto. Honestly he was very scary but she was sure that he wasn't that mean if Tsuna was friends with him. Gokudera looked at Alice "Gokudera Hayato Tenth's right hand man" he said proudly. His nose in the air. Alice giggled.

_She laughed_!Gokudera thought proudly_ Yamamoto isn't the only one who can make her laugh!_. But what he didn't know was she was laughing at him. Not for being funny, but for acting weird. Tsuna watched Alice from the corner of his eye. She was giggling to herself watching both Yamamoto and Gokudera argue. Well one-sided since Gokudera was doing most of the fighting.

She reminded him of Chrome because of her shy-ness.

_Knock knock!_

The door opened and revealed Nana with a tray of 5 mugs of hot chocolate. "I read the letter Alice-chan! I never knew Susan had a child!" she said sweetly. "Mom! why didn't you tell me I had an uncle and aunt?!" Tsuna asked Nana blinked. "Oh! because I've never really had contact with them for a long time so I forgot!" Nana explained smiling. "But also you never really asked Tsu-kun" she put the tray down on the table. Tsuna sighed exasperated."I've always wanted a daughter" she cooed still grinning. "Welcome to the family Alice-chan! Enjoy the hot chocolate!" Nana patted her head before going back down stairs.

Everyone grabbed their drink except for Alice which confused the boys "Aren't you going to drink it?" Yamamoto asked. Alice blushed "U-Um... too heavy and hot to hold..." she pouted blowing the hot chocolate. Yamamoto chuckled, he took the drink and blew it for her. "Here" he said smiling He held the cup for her waiting for Alice to sip it, Alice blinked. Hesitantly she sipped the drink while Yamamoto held it."It's not hot no more" she said sipping more of the warm drink. Gokudera looked at her blankly "It's anymore, it's not hot anymore" Gokudera corrected. Alice nodded "N-Not...anymore?" she asked with big eyes staring at Gokudera. Gokudera nodded hesitantly before drinking his drink again.

Tsuna sweat dropped _They act like parents..._

Gokudera glanced at the alarm clock on Tsuna's drawer. "Yikes! Sorry Tenth! I have to go now!" Gokudera exclaimed clapping his hands together and bowing. Yamamoto also glanced at the time "Ahaha, I have to go too... See you tomorrow Tsuna" Both boys stood up "Bye Alice-chan" Yamamoto grinned at the little girl. Alice nodded "B-Bye-bye..." she murmured. Gokudera waved good-bye to Alice before heading out.

Tsuna sighed "Well, time for bed I guess..." Tsuna stood up "Alice? I'll show you your room".Tsuna's is getting to use to random mafia related people living with him. Alice nodded feverishly standing up. She grabbed Tsuna's hand by reflex surprising Tsuna. Alice noticed this and immediately pulled away "S-Sorry" she said shyly. Both of her pointing fingers poking each other as she looked at her feet. Tsuna blinked but then smiled "Alice you can hold my hand if you want..." he spoke softly.

Alice looked up surprised "Really?" Tsuna almost laughed at her hopeful expression. "Sure" He nodded, Alice took his hand. They both walked towards one of the guest rooms. While walking Alice looked up at Tsuna from the corner of her eye.

_...His hands are warm too..._

"Okay this is your room" Tsuna declared snapping Alice out of her thoughts. It was a simple room with a futon and some furniture. "At least you don't have to share it with anyone" Tsuna said. Alice glanced around the room uncertainly . One thought was on Alice's mind though.

_It's...so empty_

**X-X-X-X-Times-Skip-X-X-X-X**

In the futon in the dark, Alice struggled to fall asleep. She fumbled around wrestling with the blankets. She had another nightmare a while ago. She stopped moving and stared up at the ceiling which was pure black by the way . Since it was dark she was a bit scared.

Alice kicked off her blanket and slowly stood up she walked towards the door her hands waving around. She was making sure she didn't bump into anything. When she felt the door knob, she immediately opened the door. Quietly she walked towards Tsuna's room. Which still had the lights on. Since she couldn't reach the door knob she had to go on the tip of her toes.

Finally reaching she opened his door slowly, she blinked when she saw him in his bed with his usual clothes. Alice guessed that he was so tired that he was too lazy to put his pajamas. Tsuna heard the door open and unsteadily got up, he rubbed his eye "Hm...Alice? What are you doing up?" he said tiredly. He glanced at the little girl in her pink long night-gown.

"...I can't sleep..." She mumbled putting her fist in front her mouth cutely.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked sitting up. "I-It's t-too scary being alone i-in m-my room..." Alice explained. Alice started to get a bit nervous when Tsuna wasn't responding. Tsuna moved to the other side of his bed, "Alice you can sleep with me". Tsuna suggested he patted the empty side Alice's face brightened. She instantly ran to Tsuna's bed. She hopped on and hid under the covers Tsuna smiled and turned off the lights. When Tsuna laid down he felt Alice cuddle against his back. Tsuna sweat-dropped he wondered if he would squish her by accident if he rolled over.

He shifted to the other side facing Alice. Tsuna saw that she was still awake, Alice stared at Tsuna before bashfully smiling. "Good night" Alice yawned falling asleep right Tsuna also yawned. He sighed in content when he fell asleep.

"Night Alice"

* * *

**tbc**

**A/N: Alice~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Little Gray Soul**

**Author: White- Lilys**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M(May contain a lot of swearing)**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, It belongs to Akira Amano, I just own my oc~**

**This is an Child-Oc-fic~**

* * *

**-Chapter Three-**

A really high pitch scream woke a little girl up by surprise. Alice rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced at her big cousin. Who was running around changing into his uniform. Alice giggled when Tsuna tripped on his own feet "I'M LATE!" Tsuna screeched grabbing his bag and running down the stairs. Alice blinked before sliding off the bed and following Tsuna down stairs.

_Where is he going? _Alice wondered curiously as she walked into the kitchen. Tsuna grabbed a piece of toast, said good-bye and ran out the door. Slamming it closed as he ran off to school. Nana giggled and blinked when she saw Alice staring at the door where Tsuna just ran off. Nana smiled "Good morning Alice-chan" she greeted the small child. Alice perked up in shock and blushed staring at Nana. "G-Good morning..." she mumbled in a quiet voice. Nana giggled again "Are you hungry Alice-chan?" just when Alice was about to nod her stomach growled loudly. Making her blush even darker red.

"Who are you?" an obnoxious voice said curiously. Alice stared at a boy in a cow suit who was eyeing her suspiciously. Alice blinked "I-I'm Alice..." she introduced her self Lambo stared at her before laughing out loud. "Gyahaha! do you want to be Lambo's subordinate weird girl!?" Alice looked a bit peeved. "W-Weird?" she said out loud to her-self. Then suddenly another voice came in " Lambo! that's not nice!" a girl in a Chinese outfit scolded Lambo. "Shut up Tail-head!" Lambo said sticking his tongue out at her the girl scowled. Alice suddenly remembered _there the people who were playing in Tsuna-nii's room..._

"I'm I-pin!" the girl said bowing to Alice. She hesitantly bowed too "I-I'm Alice".

Alice sat on the chair next to I-pin and saw Reborn with a pretty woman next to him. She tilted her head "R-Reborn?" she called him. Reborn looked away from his news paper. "Hm?" Alice pointed to Bianchi "Who's that?" Bianchi smiled "My name is Bianchi" she greeted Alice. Alice mumbled a shy hello, Nana placed a plate of food on the table "here you go!".

Nana suddenly saw a green wrapped bento box on the counter "Oh...Tsu-kun forgot his lunch again!". Alice looked at the bento _If I take Tsuna-nii's lunch...will I see him? _she questioned in her mind. Reborn watched Alice from the corner of his eye and smirked. "Mama Alice can take it to Tsuna" Reborn suggested Nana blinked "Alice-chan?". Nana glanced at her niece "Alice-chan do you know where Namimori is?" she asked. "The big white school?" Nana explained, Alice suddenly remembered a big white school she passed when she was looking for Tsuna's home.

She nodded feverishly looking a bit determined "I-I do!".

Nana grinned "Okay! here you go!" Nana handed her Tsuna's lunch "Be careful okay?" Nana warned. Alice nodded and walked off to the door. She slipped on her boots and her black jacket. Just when she grasped the knob and opened the door "B-Bye-bye!" she said loudly leaving. Nana squealed "She's so cute" then Nana realized that Alice went out in her night-gown. "I should take her shopping for clothes...she didn't bring luggage with her" Nana said out loud to herself.

Reborn's sharp ears caught Nana's words.

_No luggage?...Hm..._

**X-X-X-X-Some-Where-X-X-X-X**

Alice glanced around while she walked remembering what path to take that would lead to her cousins school. The reason why she went to give Tsuna his lunch box was because she wanted to see him. Also his friends that she met the other day. While walking Alice almost tripped couple of times because of her long gown and the ice because of the snowy weather. She shivered and hugged her black jacket for warmth when a cold breeze went by.

"Meow!"

Alice flinched when she heard a cat hissing and meowing loudly. She glanced at the fat tabby cat that was scratching up at a tree. She slowly glanced up to the tree that it was trying to climb. She saw that it was trying to get a small yellow puffy bird that was on a branch.

Alice looked worried, the little bird was chirping wildly Alice was wondering why it wouldn't fly away. She then noticed that the bird's wing was bleeding, she noticed that it's injury was in a form of a cat scratch. Frowning she stalked up to the cat and screamed at it randomly "G-Go away! Shoo! Shoo! Bad kitty!". The fat tabby mewed in shock before scampering away frightened by the loud screaming of Alice's voice.

Alice looked up at the tree and saw the bird staring at her.

"L-Little birdy come down!" she said softly "I-I won't hurt you". The yellow bird blinked before tweeting a response it limply went closer to the edge of the branch before tumbling down falling. Alice stared-wide eyed startled and immediately dropped the lunch and with both hands in the air she tried to catch the bird who was chirping crazily. Alice unexpectedly lost her footing on the ice she was standing on and slipped forward hitting her forehead flat on the ground.

She then felt something light and fuzzy land in her cupped hands.

Alice looked up slowly with little tears in her eyes though she didn't cry. Alice sighed in relief "B-Birdy your s-safe!" she stammered. The birdy chirped Alice suddenly remembered the lunch box "Oops!" she stood up and grabbed the bento box. She smiled softly "I-It's not broken!" the bird chirped happily Alice giggled petting it's head .With that she started to go back on her mission to Tsuna's school with her new companion.

**X-X-X-Some-Where-Again-X-X-X**

A certain raven haired prefect looked out the window studying the snowy ground of Namimori expression-less. He was wondering where his pet Hibird flew off too. At this time Hibird always came through the window to greet him, but it was strange he didn't come at all. Annoyed Hibari sat up from his seat and left the reception room he decided to patrol the grounds to see if he could find his bird.

**X-X-X-X**

Alice chatted happily with the little bird who chirped back while sitting on her hand. She didn't notice a gate door she passed opening slowly revealing a very big dog. Alice stopped walking when she heard something growl behind her. She stared wide-eyed at the giant dog that was staring at her."Riku! w-wait stop" a woman the owner of the dog yelled when the dog was trying to get to Alice. The owner tried to pull the dog away. But the dog was too strong it pulled away making the owner loose grip on the leash.

Alice's eyes went even wider when the dog growled and bark viciously at her. Big tears welled up in Alice's eyes she couldn't move her body was frozen. She tried moving her legs but her body didn't listen. She remembered back home her old neighbor had a big dog that bit her she was terrified of dogs ever since.

She ran without looking back full speed.

The dog barked and ran after her making Alice shout in fright. The bird was chirping loudly in panic. Alice wasn't even paying attention to where she was going, she just ran. She tripped on her own feet landing on the ground hard but saved the bird and bento. The dog was standing before her snarling showing its white teeth making Alice scream like hell.

Just when the dog was going to leap Alice shut her eyes holding the bird and bento close to her.

**Boom!**

Alice heard an odd sound making her raise a brow opening one eye. She saw the dog barking loudly trying to pull away from something. She saw something made of metal stuck through the ground with the dogs leash tied to it holding him back.

"Down" a voice said in an icy tone making the big dog flinch and obey. Alice sat up and turned her head slowly and saw a raven haired teen. The woman who owned the dog came running apologizing to the teen and Alice. When they left the Hibari Kyouya walked passed Alice and grabbed his weapon from the ground swiftly.

Alice eyes started to water and her lips quivered.

She wailed loudly crying. Tears ran down her cheeks her little body shaking.

The shocked expression on the teen disappeared as soon as it came.

"Stop crying" he said walking towards her, Alice tried to stop but couldn't. She was so scared she rubbed her eyes and tried to wipe the tears but they just kept coming. Hibari then noticed something familiar in Alice's hands his shock expression came again then left when he noticed Hibird.

The bird turned around and saw Hibari he started to chirp happily. "Hibari! Hibari!" Alice cries started to go down Hibari asked "Where did you find this bird?" he asked staring down at her. Alice cringed "*Hic* I-I f-found h-him h-hurt o-on a t-tree, a-a k-kitty w-was c-chasing b-b-birdy" she whimpered. Hibari eyes soften slightly, he knelt close to Alice and let Hibird hop on his hands. He noticed that what the girl said about Hibird was true he was hurt.

Hibari stared at the girl and then noticed that her fore head and knees were bleeding a lot. "You're fore head is bleeding" he stated. Alice still teary blinked "*sniff* b-birdy f-fell o-off the t-tree I-I s-slipped a-and c-caught h-him". Alice stared at Hibari for a while Hibari avoided eye contact but still felt her big brown eyes on him. "What is your name?" Hibari questioned. "A-Alice" she stuttered sniffing, without warning Hibari picked Alice up. Kinda like a baby a arm under bum and legs. It looked like she was sitting on his arm. "Hold Hibird" he said while he walked into the school with her in his arms.

Alice nodded stiffly holding the bird in her hands.

While they walked through the empty halls Alice looked at Hibari her he was kind of scary but he seems very nice. She poked him which attracted his attention "What?".

"What is your name?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Hibari swore he saw little pink flowers "Hibari Kyouya" he said impassively. "H..H-Hibari Kyouya?" she asked wondering if she said it correctly Hibari nodded. When they reached the reception room Hibari saw one of his subordinates. "Don't say anything" Hibari stated to Kusakabe who was smiling amused.

Alice stared wide-eyes in awe at Kusakabe's hair her mouth in a shape of an 'o'.

Kusakabe blinked "What's wrong?".

"..."

She suddenly and randomly touched his hair patting it. She just kept patting it without saying a word except for "oooh~" or "woooooow~". Hibari smirked amused at her action. Kusakabe sweat dropped when he saw his boss laughing at him. Well the smirk indicated that he was laughing. Hibari placed Alice on the couch while he got the first aid kit. "Why do you have a child with you?" Kusakabe asked looking at Alice. Hibari closed the drawer and held the kit in his hand. Hibari didn't answer Kusakabe sweat-dropped again before leaving the room.

"This is going to sting" Hibari told Alice who nodded. He had tweezers and a cotton ball which had antibiotic on it to clean her wounds. Alice glanced at Hibari "T-Thank you" she said quietly she was thanking him for saving her from the dog. Hibari paused glancing up at her before cleaning her cuts again. Alice pouted when he didn't answer but smiled shyly. After placing bandages on Alice's legs and fore-head Hibari started to clean Hibird's cuts.

"P-Poor birdy..." Alice mumbled sadly staring at Hibird with teary big eyes. "Alice! Alice!" Hibird chirped.

"Hibird"

"Eh?"

"His name is Hibird" Hibari repeated. Alice unexpectedly giggled making Hibari raise a brow. "H-Hibari-nii and Hibird!" she sang clapping her hands. Hibari's lips twitched he was taken back when he felt her hands touch his hair. He saw that she had that look of awe again "Your hair...not long!" she exclaimed. Hibari narrowed his eyes "Long?" he asked confused.

Alice nodded with a cute serious face "Your hair not pazooom!" she explained her arms waving around. Hibari made a 'wth' look _Pazooom? _he thought in confusion. She motioned with her hands. Her hand was on her fore-head and then she made a popping sounding as if something popped out of her fore-head. "The big guys big hair!" she exclaimed. Hibari stared at her "the hairstyle?" he asked Alice nodded.

"..."

"..."

"I don't want it"

"...oh"

**X-X-X**

Hibari rubbed his temples as he laid back on his seat. He silently yawned and glanced at Alice who was sipping on some juice. Alice was with him for a while she didn't bother him. She was quiet a never said anything unless spoken to. Hibari earlier asked Alice what she was doing out alone.

_*Flashback*_

_"I-I was looking for my big cousin!" she exclaimed shyly showing Hibari the lunch box. "H-He left h-his l-lunch a-at h-home..." she explained._

_End*_

Though Hibari didn't know Tsuna was her cousin. Hibari sighed I'll take a nap...Hibari thought to himself as he closed his eyes falling to sleep instantly. Alice looked at Hibari who was napping. _I'm tired too..._Alice thought swinging her legs back and forth. She remembered when her daddy would get tired and sleep while working. Sometimes Alice would sit on her daddy' lap and sleep with him. _I' will sleep on Hibari-nii _she thought. She hoped she wouldn't wake him up or get in trouble._  
_

Silently Alice walked towards Hibari, Hibird saw Alice and tilted his head. Alice put her finger to her lips "Shhhh..." she said quietly. Though unknown to Alice Hibari was already awake since he was a light sleeper. But he decided to pretend so he could see what Alice would do. Alice grabbed his knee and pushed her self up and sat on his lap. She then touched his hand focusing on something.

_Warm..._

Kusakabe walked into the reception room. He was about to call Hibari but paused on what he saw. Hibari was asleep on his chair with Hibird on top of his head also sleeping soundly. Kusakabe smiled when he saw the little girl cuddled against Hibari sitting on his lap. Alice's head placed on Hibari's chest listening to his heart beat. She rubbed her head against him as she fell asleep. It seems that she didn't notice him.

She yawned cutely "Nigh-night...Hiba...-nii..." she whispered softly.

Hibari made sure she was fully asleep before opening his eyes. He glanced at Kusakabe who smiled sheepishly he placed the paperwork on Hibari's desk. "I'll go now..." Kusakabe said walking out. Hibari switched his gaze from the door to the little girl sleeping on him. He stroked her hair as she snoozed though Hibari was still tired.

"Thank you" he muttered when he felt Hibird nuzzled his hair.

He fell asleep holding Alice.

* * *

**A/N: AW! Alice you are so brave! Saving Hibird for Hibari! Sorry if Hibari is ooc~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Little Gray Soul**

**Author: White- Lilys**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M(May contain a lot of swearing)**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, It belongs to Akira Amano, I just own my oc~**

**This is an Child-Oc-fic~**

* * *

**-Chapter Four-**

"Wake up" a voice said softly. Alice slowly opened her eyes and saw Hibari "K...Kyou-nii?" she mumbled out rubbing her eyes. "It's lunch" Hibari said looking at the time Alice blinked and glanced at the clock. "Oh no!" she squeaked "I need to give lunch to T-Tsuna-nii!" Hibari quickly looked at Alice, eyes narrowing. "Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he asked, Alice nodded "M-My big cousin!". Hibari glared at nothing in particular he was so gonna bite Tsuna to death.

Hibari stood up carrying Alice towards the couch."He goes to this school" Hibari stated taking out his tonfa's, Alice blinked before a brilliant smile came on her face. "R-Really!" Hibari didn't say anything he just nodded. Alice grabbed Tsuna's lunch "T-T-Take me to h-his class Please!" Alice said shyly blushing.

"...Hn" was all Hibari said before walking towards the door. "Let's go" he was about to open the door until Alice grabbed his hand. Hibari froze for a moment but then looked at her. Alice looked down "...Um...c-can I-I hold you h-hand?" she mumbled bashfully. Hibari didn't answer he just walked out the reception room still holding her hand. Alice giggled "yay~" she said quietly to her-self. While they walked through the halls Alice noticed that there were many big people staring at them. They were also whispering to each other and glancing at Hibari.

"_Why is Hibari-san with a child?"_

_"Who is she?"_

Alice's confidence shrunk down and hid her face behind Hibari's hand still holding it. She also walked a bit closer to Hibari almost touching his leg. Hibari noticed this and instantly glared at any 'herbivore' crowding them. With his free hand he took out one of his Tonfas warning them that if they came any closer he would bite them to death.

The student's immediately looked away, frightened to be bitten by the prefect.

Now in front of the class room door Hibari opened it swiftly surprising the students inside. Alice suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hiie! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled in shock. Hibari glared at Tsuna making him flinch and yell once more. Alice still holding Hibari's hand brightened at the sight of her cousin. But it seemed Tsuna didn't see her since she was tiny."Tsu...T-Tsuna-nii!" she called Tsuna blinked and his eyes widened when he saw Alice. "Alice-chan!? What are you doing here?" he shrieked again. "Especially with Hibari-san?!" Alice blinked "Kyou-ii?" she questioned.

Tsuna sweat-dropped _...Kyou-nii?_

Gokudera and Yamamoto who were next to Tsuna also noticed Alice. "Oh! Alice-chan!" Yamamoto grinned waving at her Alice smiled bashfully "H-Hi!". Gokudera nodded at Alice, she waved hello to him. Alice's eyes sparkled "He saved me! he went boom! then swish! doggy bye-bye! we went to an office! Then I saw a paazzoooom!" she answered Tsuna's question. Both Tsuna and Gokudera looked at her weirdly they did not understand what she said at all...

"So you were chased by a big dog and Hibari-san saved you!"." Then you went to the reception room and met Kusakabe!" Yamamoto nodded in understanding. "Hm! I see!" Tsuna and Gokudera stared at him in disbelief "How the hell did you understand that!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto. Yamamoto shrugged grinning Tsuna looked at him incredulously. Gokudera looked at Alice "We are going to work on your speaking" Gokudera muttered. He did **NOT **want his boss's cousin to end up like the baseball-Idiot. Alice looked confused but nodded anyway.

Suddenly Tsuna noticed that Alice was still wearing her pj's. Also she had bandages on her fore head and knees. "A-Alice! What happened to you?!" Tsuna exclaimed worriedly. "Oh...I fell" she explained sheepishly. "Does it hurt?" he asked Tsuna noticed that some blood seeped through her bandages. Alice shook her head "Nope! Kyou-nii fixed me!".

Then Alice turned to Hibari "T-Thank you!" she grinned hugging Hibari's leg tightly. Alice was a bit sad that she had to leave Hibari now. But she felt that she would see him again soon. Hibari just stroked her hair before leaving. "W-Wait! Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out his cloud guardian Hibari paused.

"Herbivore"

"Haha...um thanks for taking care of Alice..."

"Hn"

Alice waved good-bye as Hibari left. "Alice what are you doing here at school?" Gokudera asked Alice blinked before her eyes widened. "Oh!" she shoved a green wrapped bento into Tsuna who blinked surprised. "My lunch!" Alice nodded "You left it at home!". Tsuna smiled "Thank you Alice-chan!" but then he frowned "Alice that was very dangerous coming here by yourself!" he scolded. Yamamoto nodded "Tsuna's right Alice-chan, look you hurt your knees and head" he poked her nose. Alice giggled but apologized "S-Sorry..." she mumbled. "Who sent you anyway?" Gokudera asked.

"I did"

"Reborn?!"

Reborn stood on Tsuna's desk "Ciaossu" he greeted. "Ehhh! You sent her!?" Reborn smirked "Well it was her decision to come here, I didn't force her" he replied. "She came here willingly" Reborn turned to Alice "Good job Alice". Alice's eyes sparkled "Yay~" she sang.

"Uwah~ she's so cute!" a voice said behind her.

Alice turned around quickly and saw a girl with orange hair. "K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna stammered out blushing slightly. Alice put her fist to her mouth "H-Hello..." she mumbled running behind Gokudera's leg. Her shy-ness coming on like before. Alice had a habit of hiding from people she didn't know. Gokudera looked surprised "O-Oi...she's not gonna hurt you" he said to her. Kyoko smiled "She's so shy" she giggled handing out her hand "Hello! I'm Kyoko what's your name?". Alice stared at her hand then at her. She shook her hand but then held it checking for something.

_Its warm...okay._

Reborn stared at Alice curiously since he can read minds he easily read hers. He wondering why she did that. When she first came and touched both Tsuna's and Yamamoto's hand she said that same word every time.

Warm.

"M-My name is A-Alice..." she murmured smiling. Kyoko smiled ruffling her hair making Alice giggle. Alice still behind Gokudera pulled on his shirt. Gokudera glanced at her "Hm? What do you want?" Alice put both arms up indicating she wanted him to carry her. He stiffened when he saw Alice's eyes go very big. Gokudera had a mini battle in his head, wondering what to do.

He gave in.

"Fine" he grumbled lifting her up scowling. Alice smiled brightly itty bitty pink flowers popping out. Girls in the class room who were watching had heart eyes. "Iyaa~ so cute!" one girl called out, "Adorable! Gokudera-kun so good with children!" another one yelled. Gokudera twitched in annoyance "Che, annoying girls" he growled out not even sparing a glance at them. Yamamoto came by Gokudera's side and grinned at Alice. She laughed when Yamamoto pulled on her cheek lightly. Gokudera scowled "Idiot! don't do that" he pulled Alice away from Yamamoto's hand. "Your all very close to Alice-chan" Kyoko said sweetly Tsuna nodded "A-Ah..she's my little cousin".

"Hm~ I never knew you had a cousin Tsuna-kun" Kyoko said shocked. "Well she staying with us for a while..." he explained smiling sheepishly. "She does kinda look like you" Yamamoto said out of blue. Tsuna blinked "Really?". "Idiot, no she doe..." Gokudera suddenly stared at Alice eyes squinting. Alice tilted her head "W-What?".

"..."

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Ehehe...she actually does Tenth..." Gokudera muttered out sweat dropping. Tsuna also sweat-dropped "Her eyes, they look a lot like yours" Kurokawa Hana butted into the conversation. She stood beside Kyoko her arms crossed and face blank. Tsuna saw Alice wince and touch her head."Are you sure your okay Alice-chan?" he asked. Tsuna always had a soft spot for little kids. Alice pouted slightly "Um...my head hurts a little..." she said touching her bandage lightly. "Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I-I'm okay..." she said quietly "Alright...but if anything feels wrong please tell one of us okay?" Tsuna said seriously. She nodded, feeling tired again she yawned blinking sleepily. She placed her head on Gokudera's shoulder and her hand fell limply on Gokudera's chest as she slept. Tsuna sighed "You don't mind holding her till she waked up would you Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked sheepishly. Gokudera immediately brightened "Of course Tenth! I won't let you down!".

**X-X-X-During-Class-X-X-X**

While everyone was in their seats the teacher came in and noticed something a bit strange. Gokudera had his feet on his desk as usual but also had a child on his chest sleeping. Gokudera noticed the teachers stare was directly at him. He frowned and glared coldly "What are you looking at?" he hissed quietly so Alice wouldn't wake up. The teacher flinched, he cleared his throat "Ahem...N-Nothing...w-well then let's get started". Gokudera smirked in triumph but it faltered when he felt Alice snuggle against him. He almost laughed when he saw her smile in her sleep.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: ORZ'' Yeah this was just something random GAAAHHdqwlxmk writers block is stabbing my head.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Little Gray Soul**

**Author: White- Lilys**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M(May contain a lot of swearing later)**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, It belongs to Akira Amano, I just own my oc~**

**This is an Child-Oc-fic~**

_Italic= different language, thoughts, flashbacks_

* * *

**-Chapter Five- Date with Gokudera~**

"Boo!"

"Boooo~"

"BOO!" Yamamoto shouted making a silly face, Alice roared with laughter as she rolled around Tsuna's floor. Tsuna chuckled amused watching Alice play with his rain guardian. Tsuna sat beside Gokudera who was helping him with homework as he watched the two play. It's been a few days since Alice had first came to Tsuna's house. And Tsuna had noticed that in those few days, him and his friends had gotten very close to the little girl. He blinked when Alice suddenly stood up and put her hands in the air "RAWR!" she growled out playfully. Yamamoto laughed "What animal are you now?" Alice made a cute scary face. "RAWR!" she shouted again but this time to Tsuna and Gokudera. Gokudera snorted "what the hell is that suppose to mean?".

Alice giggled "It means I LOVE YOU! in dinosaur!".

The three boys were silent, Alice blinked in confusion when she saw a light pink color on each of their faces. Reborn who was sitting on the table smirked amused. He couldn't believe that the child's cuteness affected them so much. Yamamoto grinned and picked up Alice swinging her around "Rawr! to you too Alice-chan!". Alice grinned also "Weeee~" she chimed bringing her arms out. Tsuna laughed "Where did you hear that?" he asked. Yamamoto put Alice down "Mama told me, she would always say Rawr to me! Papa too!".

"I see" Tsuna looked at his homework he felt a bit bothered. Gokudera noticed "Is there something wrong Tenth?" he asked worriedly. Tsuna flinched in surprise "O-Oh um...not really" he said nervously. He sighed "It's just that...you know how Alice-chan's parents work for the mafia?" Gokudera nodded. "Well I 'm worried you know how her parents are in the mafia and on a mission now? What if her parents..." Tsuna paused and looked at Gokudera so he could get the hint.

"I see, don't worry tenth! everything will be fine!"Gokudera said positively. Tsuna glanced at Alice being tickled by Yamamoto.

"I hope so" Reborn kicked Tsuna "Dame-Tsuna wipe that stupid expression off your face, Alice's parents are not weak, they can handle themselves". Tsuna grumbled some response's while rubbing his sore head. Alice`s wild laughing caught Gokudera and Tsuna`s attention.

Tsuna burst ed out laughing at the scene , Alice was on Yamamoto`s back . She was wearing a cowboy hat and a fake curly brown mustache. Yamamoto was wearing some long fake hair and made horse sounds. Gokudera started to tremble because he was holding in his laugh. "Òi! stop fooling around! Did you finish your work?" he shouted. Yamamoto blinked smiling "Yeah it was easy". "Where did you get the outfits?" Tsuna asked staring at them Alice stroked her mustache "Reborn!" she said loudly. Tsuna sweat-dropped_...Now that's not surprising..._

"Alice your from Italy right?" Tsuna asked curiously Alice nodded "Yup!". "You speak Japanese really good for your age" Gokudera complimented. Alice giggled "I speak Italian, English and Japanese!" Yamamoto stared wide-eyed "Wow that's alot" Alice nodded. But then she pouted "But my English needs to be better...". Reborn smirked "She had a bunch of tutors, Dame-Tsuna If she can learn 3 languages at such a small age you can too". Suddenly giant heavy books fell on Tsuna's table with a slam. Tsuna started to cry comically.

The door opened unexpectedly revealing Nana "Mom? Need something?" Tsuna asked blinking. Nana smiled "Well I kind of forgot that Alice-chan needs clothes...She didn't have luggage with her when she came". "Eh? Really?" Yamamoto asked in surprise. Alice suddenly went wide eyes "O-Oh...um...Mama took me to the planes really fast and I couldn't get my clothes". Reborn stared at her with serious eyes " Alice did you hear a lot of pow sounds?" he asked. Alice nodded "Lot's! Mama said we were playing a police game!". Everyone looked shocked except for Nana she didn't understand what was going on. Tsuna looked at Reborn "That means..." Reborn nodded. "They were attacked, It seems that they were evacuating Alice from danger".

Reborn suddenly smiled at Nana "What do you need mama?" he asked changing the subject. Tsuna face faulted. Nana smiled "I was wondering if you can take Alice-chan shopping, I'm a little busy" she asked. Tsuna glanced at Alice who stared back, he smiled "Do you want to go shopping?" he asked. Alice's face brightened "Shopping!?" she said loudly with a smile. "Yes!Yes! I do!" she squealed clapping her hands. Yamamoto smiled "Let's go now" he said taking Alice's hand.

"Yay!" she cheered.

**X-X-X-Mall-X-X-X**

Alice's excitement immediately dropped down to below zero. Once they were inside the shopping mall she hid behind Yamamoto. She noticed many people were in the mall and it was very crowded she felt really small. Yamamoto smiled reassuringly to Alice "Its okay Alice-chan just hold hands so you won't get lost" he patted her head. Alice quickly grasped Tsuna's hand a bit tightly, Tsuna also smiled though he guessed that she wasn't too fond of crowds like his cloud guardian.

Yamamoto glanced to a random direction and his face brightened. "Oh! My dad's been looking for that! Sorry Tsuna I'll be right back!". Yamamoto quickly went to the store that he was looking at. "Okay! make sure to meet us here" Tsuna said loudly.

"Hey isn't that?"

"IT IS! IT IS !OH MY GOD!" suddenly a huge crowd of people came running to Gokudera's and Tsuna's direction. Making them jolt in surprise "HIE! W-What's going on!?" Tsuna shouted wincing when a person passed him roughly. Gokudera scowled "OI! WATCH IT!" he screamed an anger vein popped out. Tsuna glanced behind him only to see some person signing autographs. She was probably famous. Tsuna then heard Alice squeak making him panick "A-Alice-chan?!" he yelled the little girl unexpectedly let go of his hand. Alice tumbled down as the people shoved passed her, then Tsuna disappeared within the crowd and so did Alice from Gokudera's sight.

"T-TENTH?! A-ALICE!" Gokudera shouted mentally cursing. Finally when the crowd passed them Gokudera looked around frantically trying to find his boss and Alice. Shockingly he heard a sound of sniffles and weeping from somewhere not to far away. He saw a little girl who he knew very well crouched on the floor hands over her head. She sobbed uncontrollably trembling. Gokudera looked softly at Alice "A..Alice?" he called out to her placing a hand gently on her back. Alice squeaked in fright and immediately rolled away still shaking. Gokudera sighed but then looked around again "Where's tenth?!" he said loudly to himself.

He looked back at Alice and sighed. "Alice it's me Gokudera" he explained walking over to her since she rolled away from him. Alice who was still crying slowly looked up from the floor. When she noticed it was him she started to tear up even more. Her arms reaching for him in desperate need of a hug. Gokudera crouched down to Alice but was taken back by surprise when she launched her self on him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face in his shoulder, she started to cry even more. Gokudera felt reaaalllly bad.

Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around the little girl for comfort. He wasn't really used to this but it was the least he can do. He patted her back lightly "Hey...it's okay" he mumbled he understood why she was crying. It was obvious, her being so tiny and almost being run over by people bigger than you. She was probably scared to death.

Alice's tears stopped and her crying slowly went down to sniffles.

Gokudera let go of her and wiped her remaining tears away "You alright now?". Alice nodded sniffling "*hic* I-I t-tink s-s-so". Alice started to rub her hand Gokudera blinked "What are you doing?" he asked staring at her hand. Alice looked teary again "S-Someone s-stepped on my h-hand..." she whimpered hi-cupping. Gokudera felt anger boil up in him. He narrowed his eyes glaring at the ground. _how can they not see her?! They could have seriously hurt the her! Stupid people! She's tenths cousin damn it! _he cursed more colorful words in his mind.

Gokudera gently cradled her hand checking if it was seriously hurt. Alice blinked staring at Gokudera, her other hand over mouth cutely. "C-Can you kiss it to make it feel better?" Alice said quietly big puppy eyes staring at the storm guardian. Gokudera flushed pink in embarrassment he looked around quickly making sure no one was around. He brought her hand close to his face and lightly pecked it. He looked away even more embarrassed "_Don't tell anyone okay?" _Gokudera said switching from japanese to Italian. Alice nodded hugging him and kissing his cheek "_Thank you!It feels better" _she smiled brightly. He nodded turning a deeper shade of red. Standing up he took Alice's hand.

"Good job Gokudera" a voice said. Gokudera flinched "R-Reborn-san!" he shouted. Reborn was in a Spider costume hanging from random string where Gokudera had no idea where it was tied up from. "As Tsuna's right hand man you did your job of Taking care of his cousin". Gokudera smiled brightly in triumph "Wait...where is Tenth?" he asked worriedly. Reborn smirked "Don't worry he's fine" his eye glinted evilly. "Go shopping with Alice everyone will meet here later" Reborn explained. Gokudera was about to say something but Reborn disappeared in a flash.

"Okay...Let's go" He said to Alice, she nodded and held Gokudera's hand tightly.

**X-X-X**

Gokudera held a couple of shopping bags of clothes. He found out that Alice picks out her own clothes when she shops with her mother or father. Well that's what she told him, Gokudera would scowl when people stared at him every time he entered a store with Alice. He would hear comments such as...

"Che, kids these days! he's too young to have a child"

"How awful"

He would yell and scream at them and Alice had to pull him away from the people. But most of the time he would hear nice comments such as...

"Aw! how adorable! He is such a good big brother!"

"I hope my son is a good big brother when he's older!"

and Alice would get free stuff too. Gokudera sat on a bench that was near by, he was tired by all the shopping. Alice struggled to climb on the bench since she was too small. Gokudera snorted and picked her up seating her beside him. "I had fun today" she said out of blue "...I didn't like the crowd though" she pouted puffing out her cheeks. Gokudera chuckled "I didn't like that either". Alice's tummy growled loudly making her blush deep red. Gokudera blinked in surprise before laughing out loud. Alice giggled Gokudera stopped laughing "Your hungry?" he asked Alice who nodded feverishly.

Gokudera looked around and spotted a shop "Want ice-cream?". He pointed to a small shop Alice's eyes sparkled "Yes! Yes! Please!" she cheered. Connecting hands once more Alice hummed a song to herself cheerfully. Once they reached the little café Gokudera looked at Alice. "What flavor?" Alice put one finger to her lip and looked up but she still couldn't see the flavors. Gokudera rolled his eyes playfully and picked her up, hands under her arms. Alice grinned but then looked at the Ice-cream.

"Um...I...want...That one!" she pointed at chocolate chip. Gokudera also looked "Alright I'll take vanilla" he said taking out money from his pocket. As their ice-creams came they both sat at a table which had a tiny vase and flower. While eating their ice cream Gokudera stared at Alice in disbelief when he saw her mouth was splattered with chocolate ice-cream. Grabbing a napkin he cleaned her face "You are really messy..Oi! stop struggling" he said annoyed. Alice pouted and stood still so he could clean her. After that Alice stared at Gokudera who was eating his Vanilla ice-cream.

Gokudera saw her staring "...What?" Alice blinked "Can I try?" she asked curiously. "..You never tried Vanilla before?" Alice shook her head "No~" she sang. Gokudera took a spoon and scooped some vanilla ice cream. Alice opened her mouth and said "Aah~" Gokudera heard some giggled from some people. He turned to see some parents and elderly people smiling at him warmly. He scowled and turned away embarrassed "Here" he muttered. Alice felt the cold cream in her mouth, her eyes shined like sparkles "I like it!" she said loudly.

"You have to try new things sometimes" Gokudera said blankly. Alice nodded excitedly "I will!" she gobbled up the rest of her sweet.

"Eh?! Gokudera-kun?! Alice-chan?!" Gokudera stared wide-eyed "T-T-Tenth!" he stammered out,standing from his seat. Alice grinned brightly at the sight of her older cousin. "Tsuna-nii!" she beamed running towards him Tsuna smiled when she hugged his legs. "Alice-chan! Are you okay?" he asked concerned Yamamoto suddenly pooped from behind Tsuna. "Oh! Alice-chan! Gokudera?" Yamamoto called out blinking. Gokudera fumed "Why are you with Tenth!" he yelled furiously. Yamamoto laughed "Well Tsuna was suddenly at the store I was in" Tsuna nodded "We've been looking for you guys but we were in some trouble" he explained. Tsuna was pretty sure it was Reborn's fault. Every time Tsuna saw Alice or Gokudera something would always drive them away.

Gokudera went into the corner of woe making Tsuna sweat-drop.

_...I wasn't there for tenth! Instead that baseball nut was there!_was running through his mind. Tsuna noticed the shopping bags "Um...you went shopping with Alice-chan?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera nodded "Yeah_, _Alice did most of the shopping". Tsuna looked at Alice who also nodded.

"But Hayo-nii and me were fighting about a dress I liked!" Gokudera scowled at the memory. "It was weird-looking Alice!" he yelled Alice shook her head "It was pretty!". Gokudera used his hands to motion the dress "It was big and puffy with lot's of rainbow sparkles". Alice also explained "It was Blue too!". "That's...uh...that's a weird dress" Tsuna said sheepishly. Yamamoto and him tried imagining the dress.

Gokudera pointed at the new clothes "See all these are normal! Why would you pick something so flashy now?". Tsuna chuckled "Well anyway Thanks for taking care of her Gokudera-kun". Gokudera felt pleased at the compliment. "Anytime Tenth! I'm always there for you!". Yamamoto laughed when Alice clung on his leg like a koala. Reborn suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna in his spider costume again. "HIIEEE! GIANT SPIDER!" Tsuna screamed in horror."Ciaossu~" Tsuna sighed in relief it was only Reborn. Though he pouted when he saw Reborn smirking at him, obviously laughing.

"Take-nii~, Tsuna-nii, Haya-nii can we go home now?" Alice asked from Yamamoto's leg. "I want Aunty Nana's food" she explained. "Eh? but you just ate Ice-cream" Tsuna said to her. "I want something warm now" she said shivering the ice cream made her feel cold. Beside's she rather eat Ice-cream in the summer. It was winter she wanted something nice and warm.

"Alright let's go home!" Yamamoto picked Alice up and spun around with her. Reborn landed on Yamamoto's shoulder chatting with them. Tsuna chuckled watching Alice while walking side by side with his right hand man. Tsuna glanced at Gokudera "I hope she wasn't any trouble..." he smiled sheepishly. Gokudera glanced at Alice who was giggling. He smiled slightly surprising his boss.

"Not at all Tenth"

**X-X-X**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Gokudera is ooc here but it's kinda hard not to make him OOc because of Alice~ Well I had fun writing Alice and Gokudera hanging out together in the mall~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Little Gray Soul**

**Author: White- Lilys**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M(May contain a lot of swearing later)**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, It belongs to Akira Amano, I just own my oc~**

**This is an Child-Oc-fic~**

_Italic= different language, thoughts, flashbacks_

* * *

**-Chapter Six-**

It was very quiet in the Sawada household, Tsuna and his friends were at school-leaving Alice at home with Nana. Lambo and I-pin weren't there either they were running around somewhere she didn't know. Alice felt really sad and lonely she didn't like being alone. It reminded her how things were in Italy back at home. When she stayed alone in the big empty house with her lazy babysitter.

She knew her parents had to work she understood that. But...it made her feel bad that she couldn't see them for so long. Alice sighed and looked out the window watching the snowflakes fall down from the sky. She stared longingly up at the dark clouds. She suddenly smiled and ran towards the warm kitchen where Nana was "Aunty Nana! I'm gonna go outside and play!" she shouted excitedly. Nana giggled "Okay! make sure to wear your hat and mittens!" Alice nodded "Yay!".

Alice placed on her yellow winter hat which had a purple pom-pom on top. Her mittens were rainbows, full of different colors. Slipping on her black jacket and black long boots. She quickly ran out the door spinning around in the snow. While she was patting the snow trying to make a castle she noticed a very familiar figure walk past the house. Her eyes sparkled and widened she quickly opened the door to her house and yelled.

"Aunty Nana! I'm going to a play with my friend!" Nana walked out the kitchen holding a plate. "Okay! Don`t come home too late okay?" she shouted back. Alice nodded she ran out slamming the door behind her. She waved a hand to the tall figure she saw before.

"Kyou-nii!" she yelled loudly hugging Hibari Kyouya from behind.

Hibari stiffened slightly before turning around to Alice who was grinning widely. "Alice" he stated impassively, but he was a bit glad to see her. "I missed you Kyou-nii! I never saw you for a looonnngg time!". Alice giggled when he patted her head. "Even thought it was only for a few days!" she blinked when she noticed a yellow puff on Hibari's purple hat. "Hibird!" she called out, the little bird stared at Alice tilting its head. "Alice! Alice!" he chirped fluffing up his wings.

"Kyou-nii~ Why aren't you at school?" Alice sang holding Hibari's black gloved hands. "Bird feed" Hibari explained simply walking side by side with Alice. The little girl raised a brow "Feed?" she asked curiously Hibari nodded. "His food" he replied Alice nodded in understanding "Ooh! Can I come too!" Hibari raised a brow. "Hn..." was all he said. Alice smiled "Yay~ I can go" she stopped smiling and had an expression of confusion on her face.

"...Where are we going?" she asked.

"Pet store"

"Pet store!?"she exclaimed excitedly almost jumping into the made sure Kusakabe watched over Namimori. If he didn't Hibari was going to bite him to death. Suddenly Hibari noticed something in the corner making him narrow his eyes slightly.

Driving his attention from Alice he noticed it was a random dirty box. Alice also saw the box ,she raised a brow when she heard small barking coming from it. "...Box is barking..." she mumbled pointing at it. Alice let go of Hibari's hand and ran to the box her eyes widened at the sight.

"Puppy!" she squealed kneeling down to look at it closer.

Hibari was instantly by Alice's side and stared at the little baby pup. It was very tiny and had big puffy white fur but it was slightly dirty. It was also shivering making Alice want to cry, she felt bad for the little baby pup. Hibari noticed Alice's expression of distress he looked back at the puppy who was whining reaching for Alice and him. Hibari crouched down next to Alice but was not touching the wet floor. Hibari placed his hand near the tiny dog, the puppy sniffed his hand before barking wagging his tail happily.

It was smaller than a Yorkie dog...

Alice glanced up at Hibari shyly "Do you like doggies? Kyou-nii?" she asked petting the puppy's head lightly. Hibari didn't answer right away. He also started to pet the small pup rubbing behind its ear.

...I do not mind small animals..." he said smiling slightly when the puppy was playfully nipping his gloved fingers. Alice smiled widely with a light blush on her face. Hibari reminded Alice a lot of her mother, her mother was intimidating and strong. But she could be a bit playful when she was not working and with Alice. Hibari took the puppy in his hands carrying it. Alice blinked wondering what Hibari was gonna do, he started to walk off.

"Alice" he called turning his head Alice stood up and ran by his side. "...Where are we going with puppy?" Alice asked. She grabbed the end of Hibari's black coat, he didn't answer he just kept walking tugging Alice along. Leaving her to pout.

**X-X-X**

The sound of a bell rang when the metal door opened. Alice closed her eyes when she felt the warm breeze hit her face. She slipped off her gloved and put them in her pocket "Pet store!" she squealed when she saw all the different animals around her. Hibari hid a small smile when he noticed her nose crinkle at the odd smells. An old woman smiled warmly at the sight of both Hibari and Alice.

"Oh? Hello Hibari are you here for your bird feed?" her voice was a bit quiver but was calm and soft. Alice noticed she had nice gray white hair tucked into a bun. She wore an apron that was yellow and had a dog print in the middle. She had glasses too and warm brown eyes.

"Who's your little friend" she asked sweetly looking down at Alice. Alice blushed looking down twiddling her fingers. The woman giggled "Alice" he said to the lady, he walked over to the counter and placed the small puppy on it. The lady blinked and smiled "How wonderful! It's a little teacup Pomeranian". "Is it yours Hibari?" she asked petting the pup who snuggled into her hand.

"No"

Alice spoke up "We found puppy in a box!" she said looking up. She tried to see the puppy but the counter was too tall. The lady's smiled disappeared "Oh...poor thing" but then she brightened "But you did the right thing of bringing him here" she explained. "I'll clean this little pup up and maybe someone will want him as a pet" Alice grinned but felt a bit sad that she wouldn't see the puppy again.

While the woman who Alice presumed was named Anko took the pup. Alice decided to explore and check out the animals.

"Hello!" a voice said loudly.

Alice jumped in shock and looked around quickly "Who said that!?" she asked startled. "Hello!" the voice said again making Alice pout. "Who are you!" she said loudly still looking around. Then she noticed a pretty red parrot. Little did Alice know that Hibari already got his bird feed and was watching her from somewhere. "OOH~ What a pretty birdy!" she giggled staring at the parrot.

The parrot went close to Alice its tiny eye looking at her side ways.

"HELLO!" It squawked so loud making Alice scream. She glared at the bird but it looked more cute than scary "You are mean! Stupid Birdy!" she yelled at it. She walked away from the bird and looked at other animals.

"Alice"

"EEEK!" Alice squealed in surprise she turned around only to see Hibari smirking. She pouted and turned away from him. She went to many animals. The kittens who cuddled around her. The Lizards and Chameleons stuck their tongues out and Alice imitated them. The dogs chased her around playfully. The birds sang her songs and she danced even Hibird joined in the singing.

Alice had fun but she was all pooped out she was tired.

Pinned on the wall Alice noticed a little purple winter hat that was very tiny. She glanced at Hibird then at the tiny hat. Anko noticed this and smiled "Do you want the hat?" she asked standing right beside her. Alice smiled shyly and nodded she then pointed at Hibird secretly. "Ah I see, Well you can have this for free" she took the tiny purple winter hat from Anko. Alice thanked her."Hibird!" She called out the little yellow chick flew down into Alice's hands. Grinning she put the hat on Hibird's head who chirped happily and flew back to Hibari. "Alice! Alice!" Hibird chirped happily on Hibari's head, he also sang a little tune.

Before they left Alice waved good-bye sadly at the puppy they found in the box. Who was now clean and tidy. Hibari mumbled a few words to Anko which Alice didn't hear. Anko giggled and smiled "I see...Well I'll get it ready for that day then". Alice grabbed Hibari's hand and walked out of the pet store.

Alice looked at Hibari "What were you talking about?" she asked trying to catch some snowflakes on her tongue. Hibari glanced at her "Secret" was all he said. Alice pouted and grumbled some things like "Meanie" or "Meat head".

When Alice saw the Sawada household she turned to Hibari and grinned. "Bye-Bye Kyou-nii! See you next time!" Hibari nodded and was about to leave until Alice tugged his hand. "Wait! I have something to tell you!" she said urgently Hibari raised a brow. She made a hand motion telling him to come closer. Hibari crouched down Alice smiled and leaned in close. She gave him a peck on his cold cheek surprising him. She grinned and ran inside her house before waving good-bye again.

Hibari stood up, slowly placing a few fingers lightly on his cheek. Where Alice pecked him he turned away and headed towards his beloved school still thinking about Alice.

**X-X-X**

Tsuna stood in front of Alice. Who recently just came back from her trip from the pet store. Tsuna looked at Alice a worriedly "A-Alice-chan! Where were you!" he said crouching close to her. Gokudera and Yamamoto were also there and were standing behind Tsuna. Alice tittered and placed a small finger over her mouth.

"Secret~"She started to giggle to herself confusing the boys.

* * *

**A/N: A little date to the pet store with Alice and Hibari~ Hm~ I should probably do something with Yamamoto~ I feel like he's being left out~ Or Tsuna~ Or with the guardians~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Little Gray Soul**

**Author: White- Lilys**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M(May contain a lot of swearing later)**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, It belongs to Akira Amano, I just own my oc~**

**This is an Child-Oc-fic~**

_Italic= different language, thoughts, flashbacks __  
_

For those who reviewed Thank you sooo much! I read the reviews and I am so glad you like this story_!_

* * *

**-Chapter Seven- Going on a trip? Pt.1**

A girl with short raven hair stood in a place filled with darkness, no light. In a plain night-gown she hesitantly looked around only to see nothing but black. She gulped quietly and could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Her brown eyes frantically glanced around she shivered at the sudden drop of temperature.

_"Where...am I?" _She asked herself hugging her self a bit frightened.

She winced and closed one eyelid when a huge gust of cold wind blew pushing back her hair and night-gown at such force, making it fly everywhere. She heard the winds roar in her ears making her shake in fright. She froze when it called out her name.

_"Alice...Alice..." _a cold, deep male voice croaked slowly.

Alice whipped around looking around quickly searching for the slow strange voice.

"..._Alice...Alice..." _

"What do you want!" Alice screamed tears started to form in her eyes. It started to get even colder making her shiver and her body started to go numb. Her eyes were going dull suddenly...she felt warmth. She turned her head to the left and saw a flame...it just floated mid-air sparking like a normal flame.

It was absolutely beautiful to Alice's eyes...A sparkling golden color with gleaming orange. Than she saw many other colorful flames appear magically beside the giant pure orange flame.

She stared at it with awe, It wasn't too far away from her and she could feel the warm air and the security. Slowly she started to walk towards it. She looked down slightly noticing that the ground as like water. Every movement or step she took the ground would waved or ripple. She was almost in front of the flame until her foot got stuck. Alice blinked in confusion and tried to move her foot but it wouldn't budge.

Slowly she started to sink.

Her eyes went wide "W-WAIT! L-LET GO!" the black water turned into a black red color like blood. Water like arms sprouted from beneath and grabbed Alice's limbs. The sinking started to go faster and faster making Alice kick and scream. "N-NO! LET GOO!" she kept screaming she could feel her throat start to hurt. The flames started to get farther and farther away.

Dragged under she let out a blood curdling scream at what she saw below.

...

Tsuna jolted up in shock when he suddenly heard a terrifying scream. He instantly woke up and stared at the small body beside him. He stared wide-eyed "Alice! Alice! Wake up!" he shouted frantically shaking her body. Alice was screaming her eyes dull and wide open. Tears where sliding down her face rapidly still screaming. Reborn who was already up quickly went to Alice. Tsuna gave one more shake and loud yell "Alice! Wake up!".

Alice immediately stopped and came back to reality.

She looked at Tsuna who stared at her with a concerned expression. She started to sob and hid her face in Tsuna's chest "A-Alice?...W-What happened?" he stammered rubbing the girls back in comfort. Alice shook her head rapidly "I-I-I D-Don't w-want to s-s-see i-it again!" she shouted. Tsuna didn't press further he didn't want Alice to even more afraid than she already is. He started to whisper some words of comfort trying to calm her down. At least a half hour later Alice fell right to sleep again. Tsuna he sighed tiredly "...I wonder what kind of nightmare she had..." Reborn glanced at the sleeping little girl.

"Hm..."

**X-X-X-In the morning-X-X-X**

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto stood in front of the Sawada household's door. Gokudera scowled at Yamamoto before knocking on the door. When the door opened it revealed a very tired looking Tsuna, Gokudera instantly noticed. Both guardians had a look of concern "Tenth!? Are you alright?!" Gokudera said eyeing the bags under Tsuna's eyes. "Did you even sleep? Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked also staring at the dark circles. Tsuna smiled tiredly "W-Well..." suddenly Alice walked towards the door with the same tired look as Tsuna. She rubbed her eyes sleepily "...Take-nii...Hayo...nii..." she muttered quietly yawning. She was still in her pj's.

"Alice-chan? you didn't sleep either?!" Yamamoto said in surprise. Alice looked dazed she shook her head slowly, this worried all of them. Nana came from the kitchen and went towards the door "Oh! Hello! Come right in!" Nana exclaimed happily. While Nana stayed in the kitchen the boys and Alice all went to Tsuna's room.

"What happened Tenth?!" Gokudera asked, Tsuna yawned "It's just...Alice had a nightmare late last night". Gokudera took a quick look at Alice who was very quiet. He noticed that she didn't have that usual happy gleam in her eye. "Maybe we shouldn't go camping today..." Yamamoto said his smile was long gone from his face.

Today was the day where they were all going to a cottage at some secret place(Reborn won't say but Tsuna was glad it wasn't death mountain again) with the other guardians too, Kyoko and Haru were coming also. It was the starting of winter vacation so Reborn came up with the idea of spending it together with everyone somewhere. It was only for a few days...

Reborn jumped on the table "No, we are not canceling the trip" he stated. "Also Alice was looking forward to this trip, I don't think you want to disappoint her" .He smirked in triumph when he saw them all glance at each other before nodding. "I guess so..." Tsuna mumbled he turned to Alice who hadn't said a word. "...Alice? We're still going camping isn't it exciting?" he spoke softly to his little cousin. Alice looked up at Tsuna and had a small smile on her face.

...

Packing up all there things for the camping trip, Alice started to feel better. Nana dressed Alice in a blue light long sleeve shirt and white overalls over it. "Ne Alice-chan why don't you let your hair grow long when you older?" she said kindly running her hands through the little girls hair which went a bit past her ear. Alice nodded "Okay!" she said excitedly. "Alice-chan!? We're done packing! It's time to go!" she heard Yamamoto's voice call her.

Nana smiled when the little ran down stairs with a giant smile on her face.

Yamamoto grinned when Alice jumped on him. He picked her up she giggled and snuggled her face against his neck. He chuckled and stroked her hair smiling warmly. She had her black jacket, boots and hat on. "Ready?" he asked Alice nodded.

When he walked outside Alice noticed a couple of new faces making her hide her face slightly. She knew one of them but she didn't recognize the two other girls. One was Kyoko who she met at her cousin's school. Kyoko was wearing a pink hoodie with a light blue shirt under and white pants. There was a girl with dark brown hair but it was up in a pony tail and she was wearing a yellow hoodie and dark blue jeans. The lastly a girl who looked a bit shy with purple hair. She had an eye patch covering one of her purple eyes, she was wearing a white pants. Also she was wearing a light green sweater hoodie. They all had jackets, gloves, Etc...

Alice noticed the girls notice her in Yamamoto's arms. "Hahi?! Who is she? She's so cute!" the brunette squealed. Alice blushed and hid her face Yamamoto chuckled. Tsuna smiled "This is my cousin Alice" he explained. Haru blinked "Hahi! I didn't know you had a cousin Tsuna!" she exclaimed shocked. Alice glanced at them shyly and waved a hand in hello. Haru squealed again "can I hold her!?" she asked excitedly. Alice felt a bit hesitant but let Haru hold her. Haru took Alice away from Yamamoto and snuggled against her. "Your sooo cute~" Alice giggled. Kyoko giggled also and went by Haru's side.

"Hello Alice-chan" Kyoko said sweetly Alice smiled. "Kyoko-nee-san!" she said shyly Kyoko was a bit surprised at the name but smiled. "Eh~ you met each other before?!" Haru said shocked Kyoko nodded. "She came to our school" she giggled. Alice noticed Tsuna talk to the purple haired girl "Boss" she said smiling shyly. Tsuna smiled back.

Chrome glanced at Alice who was staring at her she blushed lightly. Alice grinned at her, waving a hand Chrome eyes widened before waving a small hello back. Reborn who was on the wall smiled slightly "Reborn? I don't see the others..." Tsuna exclaimed to his tutor. Reborn smirked "Silly Tsuna there already at the tra-camp site" he said casually. Tsuna looked at Reborn in disbelief "What!? who are they with!?" he almost shouted. "Dino picked them up" he said calmly jumping off the wall and on Yamamoto's shoulder.

Alice, who was finally out of Haru's grasp went towards Reborn and Tsuna. "Who is Dinosaur?" she asked blinking curiously. Yamamoto chuckled while Tsuna sweat dropped. _Dinosaur? _"Alice-chan...his name is Dino he's a friend" he explained.

"Ooh..."

"Our ride's here everyone" Reborn said as he saw the yellow vehicle come in front of everyone. Reborn was suddenly dressed up as a camper "Climb aboard" he said smirking mischievously. It was a small bus not that big it could fit a couple of people. Alice actually wondered to herself who she should sit with. She noticed that the girls were all together and the boys were all together.

She decided to go with the girls.

She walked towards them a bit shyly, she walked towards Chrome who was looking out the window. She was sitting beside Haru. Haru was in the middle and Kyoko was by her left side. Alice touched Chrome's hand surprising her. Alice blushed "C-Can I sit with you?" she asked Kyoko and Haru watched them. Chrome looked shocked, she let the little girl sit on her lap. Alice smiled and snuggled against Chrome happily. The purple haired girl blushed and hesitantly she started to stroke Alice`s hair. Haru pouted a little jealous but was happy that Alice was with them. All the girls started to chat not noticing the stares from the boys.

Reborn smirked this was just too amusing to him, to think that his student and friends were jealous.

The boys stared at Alice who was having a wonderful time with the girls. They all felt a little something in the pit of their stomachs. Reborn`s smirked widened he chuckled quietly this was something new.

To think they were possessive.

_Kufufufu~ _a familiar laugh Chrome knew very well suddenly popped into her head.

Chrome's eyes widened.

_"Mukuro...sama?"_

_"My dear Chrome~ Who's your little friend?"_ Chrome blushed.

"_Boss's...little cousin" _

_"Vongola? Hm~"_

Alice suddenly glanced at Chrome who had her eyes closed. Alice stared at Chrome's hair with big eyes _"Kufufufu~ Chrome the child is staring at you". _Chrome opened her eye and blinked when she noticed that Alice was staring at her hair. "I like your hair" she stated simply touching it softly. Chrome smiled shyly "Thank you" Alice giggled "Your very welcome!".

Kyoko smiled at Alice "Alice-chan, the ride is gonna be long you can go to sleep if you want". Alice stiffened slightly but smiled. She shook her head "No no! I'm not sleepy" she said.

...

Halfway through the ride all the girls fell right to sleep except for Alice. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto also were also sleeping to pass the time. Alice sighed sadly as she leaned against Chrome careful not to wake her up. Alice felt really tired but she forced herself to stay up, the nightmare she had terrified her. She never had that dream like that and it really scared the hell outta her. Slowly she got off Chrome's lap and walked towards an empty seat. She stared out the window seeing many trees covered in snow and the clouds all gray.

She heard a light thump at her side.

She turned her head to the right only to see pure black eyes stare at her. "Reborn?" she asked tiredly Reborn who was sitting beside her smiled slightly "Why aren't you sleeping like the others?" he asked petting Leon. Alice looked saddened "...Um..." she stared at her black shoes. "You don't want to tell me?" Reborn asked Alice immediately shook her head "No! No! It's not that..." she almost shouted. "...I-I...don't want to see it again!" she exclaimed fearfully looking directly into Reborn's eyes. Reborn taken back by surprise just a bit, asked "Can you tell me?" He placed Leon in Alice's hands. The green chameleon smiled sticking out its tongue tickling her nose she giggled before sighing.

" It was really cold and dark but..."

"But?"

"Colors" she said dreamily "Pretty fire and colors...so warm...I could touch". Reborn stared at her.

_Did she dream about the dying will flames?_

"But then...I fell down, I couldn't reach them"

Alice nodded "...Big giant black doors lot's of pictures of dragons!" she exclaimed. "I was alone...so dark a scary man calling my me". Reborn raised a brow "Do you know what he looks like?" Alice shook her head. "Only voice..." she continued. "I was in front of the big doors and they opened inside it was all nighty night". ". Reborn was confused he was wondering why the hell was she dreaming all that stuff. "I saw everybody behind me...". "Then big long arms grabbed me I saw lots of eyes!" she exclaimed her eyes wide.

"Then...Tsuna-nii...Haya-nii...Take-niii *sniff* Kyou-nii..." tears started drip down by accident on top of Leon's head. Her voice was quivering making it hard for her to speak. Reborn waited patiently "M-mommy...and daddy! E-Even R-Reborn...ran away!" she started to cry.

"All gone..." she mumbled.

Reborn shadowed his eyes and slipped out a tissue. He passed it to the little girl next to him. Alice took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes. Her body was shaking she felt Reborn place a hand on her shoulder. "Alice...that's never going to happen" Alice glanced at Reborn with teary eyes. "We are never going to leave you, your famiglia will always be there". Reborn smiled looking at her Alice smiled too. She rubbed her eyes sleepily "Don't be afraid just sleep" Reborn said coolly about to turn away.

"Thank you..." Alice mumbled laying down on the seat. Slowly her eyes closed and her breathing became slow, she was fast asleep. Before Reborn took his own nap in his hammock bed which was above Alice's seat. He placed a blanket over her small body.

_Famiglia will never leave you Alice, we'll always be by your side...always._

* * *

**A/N: SADKFJXBSAQ So long~ But yay! Alice is going to a cottage, it seems and she's probably going to meet everyone!**

**Omg I think Reborn was ooc...idk but it's Alice's cuteness! She'll probably make alot of characters ooc**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Little Gray Soul**

**Author: White- Lilys**

**Type: Incomplete**

**Rating: M(May contain a lot of swearing later)**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, It belongs to Akira Amano, I just own my oc~**

**This is an Child-Oc-fic~**

_Italic= different language, thoughts, flashbacks, whispering__  
_

**32 REVIEWS? Wow thanks guyz! I really do appreciate it! They give me motivation!**

* * *

**-Chapter Eight- Going on a trip? Pt.2**

A little girl with raven short hair furrowed eye brows when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Very slowly her brown eyes opened only to see Yamamoto's own sweet brown eyes. "Morning Alice-chan~" Yamamoto sang stroking Alice's hair. Alice stared at him sleepily and half awake. She smiled before closing her tired eyes again, she didn't want to wake up yet. Yamamoto chuckled but carefully he picked her up. She was as light as a feather.

They've recently just arrived at their site and all of them noticed Alice sleeping alone.

Yamamoto raised a brow at the baby blue blanket that was on top of her. But he kept it on her just for extra warmth. Alice was sleeping soundly and she felt super warm making her sigh. Once Yamamoto was off the bus he saw the others taking out all their baggage. Then another vehicle that was black and long also known as a limo drove in stopping right behind the bus. Many people stepped out the limo Tsuna greeted them all.

"Yo Tsuna! Glad you guys made it!" a blond who was grinning widely said cheerfully. With his student by his side who was scowling and glaring. Tsuna sweat-dropped at Hibari's expression, he smiled "Dino!". Gokudera walked towards Yamamoto when he noticed Alice was in his arms. "Is she asleep?" he asked lifting the blanket just a bit to see her face. Yamamoto nodded "I woke her up but she fell right back to sleep" he chuckled.

"THIS IS EXTREMELY COOL! AND COLD!" the sun guardian yelled fist pumping.

Gokudera and Yamamoto winced, Gokudera scowled an anger mark on his forehead. He saw Alice shift a bit and rub her face on Yamamoto's shoulder. Gokudera walked over to Ryohei "Shut up turf-top! You're going to wake up Tenth's cousin!" he hissed. Ryohei blinked "Sawada has a cousin? Where?" he asked looking around. Yamamoto lifted one hand up and grinned pointing at the blanket covered child in his arms. Dino who overheard both Ryohei and Gokudera, raised a brow "I never knew you had cousin Tsuna" Dino said confused.

Tsuna laughed nervously "Well...I didn't either before...". Alice slowly woke up because of all the loud noises. Blinking her sleepy-ness away she lifted her head and yawned rubbing her eyes. Yamamoto gave her a light squeeze "Hi Alice-chan" he grinned when she giggled. Alice looked around not noticing the new people glancing at her. "Are we here?..." she mumbled with a soft voice Yamamoto smiled "Yup, now we're unpacking our things" he explained. Yamamoto placed Alice down, she stretched her sore limbs and looked around sleepily. Alice's eyes noticed the cloud guardian and Tsuna she woke up instantly.

"Tsuna-nii!" she called hugging his leg almost making him tumble-down. Alice quickly looked at Hibari and smiled "Kyou-nii!" she launched herself at him. Dino who was watching her grinned "Kyou-nii?..." he asked Hibari with a hint of teasing in his voice. Hibari glared at Dino and swung his tonfa, Dino dodged it. He smiled sheepishly "sorry, sorry!".

Finally noticing the new people Alice blushed and hid behind Hibari's legs. Hibari glanced down at Alice who glanced back at him smiling. Dino blinked surprise when she hid behind Hibari right away when she saw him. He chuckled quietly at her shyness.

Smiling warmly, he crouched down and let out a hand. "Hi there!" he said cheerfully Alice smiled bashfully, she pointed at him. She looked at both Tsuna and Hibari.

"Dinosaur...?" she asked curiously with big brown eyes.

"..."

Hibari smirked amused while Tsuna had to bite back a laugh. Dino sweat-dropped "...Dinosaur?...no sweetie it's Dino" he explained laughing nervously. Alice blushed deep red in embarrassment "O-Oh! S-S-Sorry...D-Dino?" she asked wondering if she's saying it correctly. Dino grinned "Yup! You must be Alice!" she smiled and grabbed his hand feeling the warmth she stepped out of her hiding spot behind Hibari. "Are you friends with my Tsuna-nii?" she asked walking towards him. Dino nodded "Yes, I am friends with Tsuna"Alice grinned and clapped her hands "Yay! Can we be friends too!" she asked excitedly. Dino chuckled "Sure! I'd love to be friends with you!". Dino patted Alice's head in a caring way.

"She's adorable Tsuna!" Dino said holding her hand. Tsuna chuckled and grinned at Alice who grinned back. Dino still holding her hand were about to head over to the others before Dino suddenly fell.

Alice gasped in panic "D-D-Dino-nii! Are you okay?!" Alice exclaimed in shock. Dino lifted his now snow-covered face up from the ground. He spit some snow out of his mouth, his cheeks reddened both from embarrassment and the cold "Hahaha...I'm alright Alice". Alice knelt not really caring if her pants got wet. Carefully she brushed away some snow away from his golden locks and face.

"You have to be very careful!" She said in a cute scolding way.

Dino's subordinate Romario chuckled. The little girl was scolding his own boss about what can happen when you fall. Reborn appeared on Yamamoto's shoulder in a big puffy winter jacket and winter hat that had a pom-pom on top. "Ciaossu~ " Reborn greeted smirking at everyone. Dino stood up and dusted himself off "Alright the cottage is just down that path" he pointed at a small path which was filled with tree's covered in snow. If you looked around the area it's actually very pretty.

"Etto...what exactly is the purpose is coming here" Tsuna said cautiously eyeing Reborn suspiciously. Reborn smiled innocently "Oh whatever do you mean Tsuna?" he asked his smile twisting into a smirk. Tsuna paled and stared at him in disbelief.

_Hiiiee! He's planning something!_

Everyone picked up their own bags and followed Dino and his subordinates. To the cottages that they were all staying at. Alice who was still next to Dino was admiring every single thing around her. Alice never ever gone out to a cottage before since her parents were always busy. This was her first time.

...

Alice was humming a little song while holding Tsuna's hand. "So what are you going to do first Alice-chan?" Tsuna asked. Alice made fish lips and started to think "Um...I don't know..." she said looking down at the snowy ground. Tsuna chuckled "Well do you want to make a snowman?" he asked glancing down at her, Alice grinned "Maybe!".

Alice blinked when she noticed a couple of small houses made of wood at least four of them. She ran up ahead in front of everybody. "H-Hey! Wait Alice!" Tsuna sighed tiredly when she just kept running. The houses were in a small square formation. There was a big circle in the middle, the circle made by medium-sized rocks. She entered the circle "Dino-nii! What's thiiiiss?!" she asked the blonde who was walking towards her. Dino smiled when he saw her walking in circles inside the fire pit.

"That's for the bonfire were having tonight" Alice looked confused "...Bonfire?" she asked staring at the pit. He chuckled "You'll see later" he explained ruffling her hair. "Okay" she said a bit disappointed, she really wanted to know what it was.

She noticed her own luggage near the other's baggage. Running towards it she tried picking it up.

Keyword **_Tried._**

Alice pulled on the strap of her bag but it wouldn't budge. She pouted and started to pull even harder digging her heels into the icy ground. Unexpectedly she slipped backwards landing on her bum "Ouch!" she yelped rubbing her behind. She heard a little laugh coming from above her "You need help?". She glanced up only to see a teen with grayish white hair. He also had a bandage on his nose, Alice grew shy "Uh huh..." she muttered. Ryohei grinned swiftly he grabbed Alice's bag with no trouble at all.

Alice gaped at him "You're so strong!".

Ryohei scratched the back of his head, for some reason she reminded him of his sister Kyoko. "Let's go to your cabin to the EXTREME!" he yelled the last part loudly making Alice titter. "E-Extreme!" she yelled also giggling, Ryohei took her hand and they started to walk Ryohei suddenly stopped.

"Which one's your cabin?" he asked sheepishly.

"..."

"..."

"I don't know..."

*sweat-drop*

**X-X-X**

Alice cuddled against the sheets of her bed rolling around the dark blue blankets. She just found out she was rooming with Chrome and the other girls. Well she was sharing a bed with Chrome since there was only two beds in the small cabin. Each cabin had their own little kitchen bathroom etc.

Thanks to Ryohei or 'Ryohei-nii' for helping her find her cousin to find out who she was rooming with. Also carrying her bag whole the time.

Alice heard a soft giggled come from Chrome. Alice smiled rolling over to her only to be wrapped up in the blankets like a Caterpillar in a cocoon. Chrome giggled again while Alice pouted "Oh poop...I'm stuck Chrome-nee". Chrome pulled the blankets off her boss's cousin. Alice stretched out her limbs before she plopped down on the bed.

Alice looked out the window and noticed that it was getting very dark. She sulked, she thought Dino was going to show her what a bonfire was...

"Alice-chan~ Chrome-chan~" Alice and Chrome heard Haru call them. Haru entered the room grinning "Are you guys coming to the bonfire? C'mon it's almost starting!". Alice's eyes widened her sullen expression changed into a gleeful one. "Yay! Lets go Chrome-nee!"she cheered grabbing the purple haired girl's hand. Chrome's eyes widened in surprised when the little girl dragged her out of the cabin and into the dark night.

Unexpectedly a little flash sparked making Alice raise a brow. She saw both Gokudera and Tsuna go near the fire pit. She saw Gokudera have something in his hand that was making sparks of light. "Stupid thing!" he shouted having trouble with the lighting. Tsuna sweat-dropped and patted Gokudera's shoulder "Gokudera-kun it's alright" he muttered. Gokudera tossed the lighter into the pit angrily cursing before bowing down to Tsuna apologizing.

The lighter that was tossed suddenly made a bright spark, lighting up a piece of wood. Then the fire spread to the other pieces making everything brighten up. Alice shivered when she felt the sudden warmth in the cold night. She noticed Dino near the bonfire. She ran towards him tackling his stomach into a hug almost knocking him down. "Dino-niii~ Is this a bonfire!?" she asked staring at the huge fire, it was at least bigger than a 2 meters.

Dino grinned ruffling her hair "Yup! it's cool isn't it?" he asked, Alice beamed. "Its super!" she exclaimed happily but then she frowned "Don't fall in it!" she said pointing at him. Dino sweat-dropped and sulked when he heard his subordinates laugh. Then she ran towards Gokudera. She tackled his legs "G-Good Job!" she cheered Gokudera's lips twitched up. He was pleased by the compliment.

There were 4 wooden benches around the bonfire for everybody to sit. The guardians (_well except Hibari since he's always disappearing and hates crowds_) and other's played some games and told some funny things making everyone laugh. Alice wasn't really paying attention she was actually looking around the area feeling curious. She sat between Haru and Chrome. Alice was actually interested in the scary stories they told, most of the time Tsuna screamed making her giggle. The one with the best story was Chrome's, she used her illusions to help. Alice and Tsuna's screams were in perfect sync making some people laugh. Reborn sat next to Kyoko and Gokudera wearing his usual outfit except he had a puffy hat and scarf. He was drinking a hot chocolate, he felt pretty damn good now.

Alice ran towards Yamamoto who was sitting beside Ryohei and Dino. Alice climb on his lap and cuddled against him. Dino chuckled "She's really affectionate" he said grinning at the little girl. Yamamoto smiled and wrapped his arms around her placing his chin on her petite head. "She likes to hug and cuddle up to people she meets" Yamamoto explained cheerfully. Alice's eyes sparkled at the sight of Marshmallows being passed around, "Yummy!" she squealed grabbing one big one and sticking it on a stick.

"Take-nii? Can you help me?" she asked, Alice couldn't properly hold the long stick. It was too long. Yamamoto chuckled and placed his big hands over her little one holding it near the flames. When he figured it was ready, he pulled away and cooled it down before giving it to Alice. She literally gobbled the sweet up, he face was all sticky and so were her fingers. Dino passed Yamamoto a napkin and he wiped her face making her pout.

Alice yawned loudly her tears pricking at the corner of her eyes some blushed at the cuteness of her action. She blinked a couple of times before leaning into Yamamoto backwards. She closed her eyes and sighed falling asleep instantly. "Your cousin is so cute Tsuna-kun" Haru complimented glancing over to Alice who was sleeping on Yamamoto. Tsuna smiled and glanced at her too "Alice-chan must be having a nice dream.." he explained seeing a smile formed on Alice's lips. "For a little girl her age she talks so much!" Haru said giggling. She remembering Alice speaking to Chrome about a lot of random things.

Kyoko had a happy expression "She loves you all very much, when we were in the cabin she wouldn't stop talking about all of you". Chrome and Haru nodded confirming it.

Yamamoto smiled "Well, we love her very much too" he kissed Alice's head hugging her close to him.

* * *

A/N: :D It will get more interesting in the next chapter, It'll talk about the first thing they do~ Well what Reborn had plan~ heheh


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N & Disclaimer: Katekyo Hit man Reborn does not belong to me, It belongs to Akira Amano, I just own my oc~ Omg I haven't updated in soooo long! I apologise****,**** schools been beating me up...**

**This is an Child-Oc-fic~**

_Italic= different language, thoughts, flashbacks, whispering_

* * *

**-Chapter Nine-**

**Dance?**

A little girl in a light blue long night-gown lay in a very comfortable bed sleeping soundly. Her face deep into the crook of the mist guardian's neck. The sheets all crumpled up from the two girls shuffling around at night, the sunlight that came through the windows shined upon both girls.

Alice felt the sudden warmth on her skin and shivered . Chrome who dressed in dark pink pajamas shivered also, Alice opened her eyes blinking a couple of times.

A little dazed she stared at the purple haired teen before patting her on the shoulder. "Chrome-nee-Chan..." she whispered not wanting to wake up the other girls. Chrome still slept soundly not hearing a word Alice said.

_Kufufufu~ Chrome_

Chrome's eyebrow twitched slightly, her face scrunched up a little confusing Alice.

_Mukuro-sama...?_

_The child wants your attention kufufufu~_

Chrome opened her violet eyes only to see Alice's innocent brown ones. "Alice?" she muttered rubbing her eyes sleepily "Good morning Chrome-nee~" Alice giggled, the mist guardian made a little smile "Good...morning Alice" she said kindly.

The little girl grinned and sat up stretching her arms over her head yawning "I'm hungry" she said bluntly glancing at the purple haired girl. Chrome also sat up, Alice slid off the bed feeling the chilliness of the floor when her bare foot touched the wooden ground. She shivered again rubbing her arms fleetly.

She shuffled over to the kitchen quietly looking at Chrome telling her to follow.

Chrome tilted her head slightly but followed the little girl anyway. Once they were in the kitchen Alice took out an orange and apple from the fridge.

While Alice and Chrome chatted about random things, the door suddenly opened. Alice had a bright smile on her face "Tsuna-nii! Hayo-nii! Take-nii!". Tsuna smiled and crouched down taking her in his arms. She giggled rubbing her head against his puffy brown hair.

Tsuna brushed her silky short black hair affectionately. Alice saw a certain blond pouting that he didn't get any hello from her.

"Dino!" she beamed reaching for him, Dino smiled. "Yay! You remembered!" he cheered. He took Alice into his arms and couldn't help but grin "Tsuna~ you're so lucky to have a cutie like her" He chuckled, Alice giggled loudly hugging Dino close.

Suddenly from the wooden walls, two doors unexpectedly appeared and opened. Revealing the Spartan tutor Reborn in a black leather mini chair, with a hot espresso drink in hand. "Ciaossu, looks like everyone's awake" stated Reborn as his dark eyes twinkled.

Alice raised her hand up "Um...Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee are sleeping still..." she trailed off immediately being distracted by a random fly buzzing around her. "It's okay" said Tsuna "We'll let them sleep a bit longer" he told his younger cousin.

_I don't want them to be a part of the dangerous training!_ _Who knows what Reborn is planning! _Was a thought running through Tsuna's brain the entire time.

"Oh..." Alice mumbled waving her hands around trying to slap away the bug. Reborn smirked "Dame-Tsuna you really think dancing is dangerous?" he explained amused. Tsuna blinked his chocolate-brown eyes expressed confusion.

"Dancing?" he repeated in disbelief.

"A mafia boss must know how to dance" Reborn's smirk widened "Which you don't know". Tsuna sighed depressingly "Also manners and especially **style,** which you don't have either".

"Eh? Why are we dancing today?" the rain guardian asked in curiosity. Gokudera gave him a glare "It's obvious baseball nut! Mafia families often have special celebrations, fancy parties you need to know how! ".

Dino who was trying to help Alice swat away the bug, glanced over to the boys. "He's right" Dino stated "It's a necessary skill for a mafioso family, an important person from a very useful family might ask you dance and if you don't know? You'll look like a complete fool".

Tsuna groaned "I never knew dancing was so important".

Reborn gave him a harsh kick to the stomach, also landing on it. "It is, now Let's stop talking and start training, we're wasting time" the tutor said coolly.

**-****In another cabin****-**

Reborn, who dressed in yoga pants, jazz slippers, a mini black muscle shirt and had a headband tilted his chibi head.

"Alright, let's get started" he stated smirking.

Right now everyone including the girls were in a giant cabin that was empty and had large mirrors on the walls. This reminded Alice of a dance class, she remembered taking ballet classes back in England and the rooms looked quite similar to this one. Bianchi who somehow appeared out of nowhere held a CD player. She was wearing a similar outfit to Reborn's but also wore sunglasses, so she didn't make her younger brother faint.

Reborn assigned the boys with a female partner which Gokudera pointed out there was only three girls and for some reason Dino needed help on learning how to dance. It was probably because he was so damn clumsy.

Then Bianchi suggested she dance with her own brother which Gokudera immediately declined. "How rude Hayato, you should be happy to be dancing with your sister" Bianchi said slipping off her sunglasses.

Alice was quite confused; she thought Gokudera would love to dance with his sister. She squeaked in surprise when Gokudera suddenly collapsed to the ground holding his stomach in pain. She went to his side and started at him with worried eyes.

"Hayo-nii...are you okay?" she lightly patted his sliver smooth hair.

Gokudera groaned making Alice start to panick, Tsuna saw this and immediately came by her side. "Alice-chan, Gokudera-kun is going to be fine!" he explained to her quickly. Alice stared up at him "Really?" she asked hopeful Tsuna nodded smiling "He just has a stomach ache that's all!" he laughed nervously.

Alice sat in the corner with Gokudera and watched them all dance, she felt a bit left out. She was bored too, honestly watching them all dance so nicely. She wanted to learn how to do their dance too. But all of them had partners and Gokudera was sleeping so she couldn't join. Alice pouted and placed her chin on her knees, she wasn't wearing her pajamas anymore. She was wearing blue jeans and a pink t-shirt; she had some pink clips in her raven hair.

For at least a half hour later they stopped practicing and took a break. Alice raised a brow when her big cousin's face was slightly pink as he nervously stepped away from Kyoko who was his dancing partner. Alice noticed Dino and Yamamoto walk towards her "Gokudera is still asleep?" Yamamoto asked patting Alice's head. Alice nodded still a bit glum Yamamoto blinked his usual smile fading away "Alice-chan? Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

The little girl nodded "it's nothing Take-nii! I'm still tired!" Alice didn't want to lie but she didn't want to bother them.

Yamamoto stared at her for a while before smiling, "Okay," he glanced over to Chrome who was sitting down next to Kyoko and Haru who were chatting away. "Why don't you ask Chrome to go play with you?" Yamamoto felt like Chrome needed to get out of the cabin for a bit.

And so does Alice.

Alice's eyes brightened up "Okay!" she chirped immediately running towards the mist guardian.

"Chrome-nee! Want to play with me outside!?" Alice asked out loud grasping Chromes hand. The purple haired girl blinked before smiling softly "O-Okay..." she muttered timidly walking out the door with Alice. The two girls with their warm coats headed towards the forest "Um, Alice-chan...are you sure we're allowed here?" Chrome asked worried. Alice nodded "I went here before! Reborn and Tsuna-nii and me! We walk here sometimes".

As they went deeper into the forest both girls started to play fun little games of hide and seek. Also throwing snowballs,making snow men and women. Alice was making snow bunnies and when she was about to show Chrome her creation...

She wasn't there.

"C...Chrome-nee?" Alice mumbled looking around in fear. She hadn't noticed how tall the pine trees were and how dark it started to look. Or how quiet and tense the air felt, Alice shivered as the temperature became colder. Alice quickly turned around when she heard something rustle in the bushes near.

Alice started to shake "Chrome-n-nee?" she called out once more a bit louder.

For some reason Alice could practically hear everything so well, every sound. She was becoming more and more paranoid each second. Brown eyes going wide she started to run aimlessly not knowing where she was going. Everything to her ears was becoming louder and louder and clearer. She could hear every rustle of leaves and animal sounds.

It frightened her.

She started to cry while she ran; she felt her legs grow very tired. Running through the thick, cold snow and her lungs hurting from the chilling air. She blasted out the trees and tripped landing in the snow, but she quickly got up and stood in front of an ice-covered lake. Alice started to whimper quietly as she hugged herself, she was so confused. One minute Chrome was there...then she's gone?

More sounds of rustling leaves made her jump and look around frantically.

She started to back away from the trees and bushes, getting closer and closer to the ice. She stopped just at the edge of it when she heard the noise stop for a moment.

She yelled "Who are you!" tripping on her own feet of her shiny black boots, she fell backwards.

* * *

**A/N:** asdfghjkl I've been gone for sooo long!


End file.
